


There you were //dadschlatt AU

by sgtpepperlemonade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DadSchlatt, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Wattpad Reupload, idk how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtpepperlemonade/pseuds/sgtpepperlemonade
Summary: Dadschlatt :]!! This is also a reupload from wattpad!! im just putting it on here :) but if updated it will most likely be updated on there first <3
Kudos: 10





	1. A box?

**Author's Note:**

> DADSCHLATT!!
> 
> this is a story about The AU Dadschlatt that was made by  
> Gheysnakelady on tumblr!
> 
> This AU plays out with... well jachlatt being a dad of course!  
> It is based of there SMP characters not the real them!!!
> 
> THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN!!  
> Heavy subjects ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> such as and not limited to  
> alcohol abuse, drug use, some what mature themes, view descrestion is advised
> 
> but this is just written by me!  
> Please stick around!
> 
> hope y'all enjoy it <33

Schlatt's POV:

i wasn't a well kept man. i couldn't keep after myself  
I often went to bars and clubs almost every night not maneging my wallet, time, or sense of self care.

i lived it a rubish apartment with holes in the wall. i sleep on the couch because i don't own a bed. an old 80s tv that is still in black and white and overall just a place that fit just me. it has my basic needs like a small kitchen a bathroom and well a living room. all i need available to my needs

My job? well i work as a re stocker at my local grocery store... basically just would like put stuff on shelves... you get the jist of it

my life as tho not be preferable to others... i'm perfectly fine with it myself

life was like that for practically as long as i can remember it

i would wake up, shower, sometimes do breakfast but most of the time skip it but if i didn't it would be like a piece of toast at most, then i would usually throw on my work clothes and walk over to work since i didn't own a car. it was only a mile away from my apartment so i usually left at 5:30 am before the sun comes out so i arrive on time. then i'd work for little over 9 hours and would leave and be home at like 1 leaving me to spend the rest of the day to do as i please which would somehow by 8:00 i'd end up at a bar out of my mind. the bar i went to was like a building off behind my apartments and i'd usually walk through the alley to arrive quicker instead of taking the block around.

i'd usually end up in a diffrent mind set of the drunken kind and i would always have to carry myself home and when i would arrive in the room i would usually just fall on the couch and that would be my day.  
Repeat that for basically you whole life then boom that's how i live.

i often was quite alone, no one really around so i kept to myself head down and quiet observant

the only people i really knew were Philza and puffy. tho me and phil never talk much... he was to busy raising kids of his own.. Puffy only ever talked to me if i needed something off of her. but by all means i was alone. nobody to talk to, and no where to go.

i often wondered what choices i made to get here

Day skip  
i wake up to a pounding head ache like always. i just stand up and get on over to put my work uniform on and just get out the door.  
i start the usual walk i cut through the alley way just to shorten the walk but from far away i herd something

it sounded like?... cries? Baby cries?

i wished to ignore them but as i kept walking they got louder.

finally i see it

a box

with a small baby boy who was wrapped in 3-4 blankets and a small note

the note read as followed  
"To the stranger who finds my beautiful boy, please take care of him while i couldn't.  
his name is toby, his birthday is December 23. at this momment in time he is only 5 months old.

but all i ask is that you take him in and give him a better life than what i could of ever done.

I'm sorry"

i could tell the mom didn't want to do it, the paper had tears on it that just sit bleeding the paper.

but after my mind raced i just looked at the little baby and thought

"Is this a call?..."


	2. Beautiful boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Close your eyes  
> Have no fear  
> The monster's gone, he's on the run  
> And your daddy's here"

Schlatt:

This poor thing is just left here. nothing but some blankets and a small onsie hes in.

i could just leave him here

i just had to do something

but i have work... Forget work this child needs something work can wait.

in the moment i pick up the box and carry back to my apartment. he was still crying so unsure of what to do i slowly rocked the box while carrying it. he quieted down with small sobs. he seemed tired. i felt bad for him

"Who would do this?" i thought.

oh well not the time

i reached my apartment and placed the box with the baby down on the floor in my living room

the baby was asleep, he was so peaceful.

i just watched him sleep. he was just there. this little flame was inside me making me feel something

"i need to be here for him"

i made my decision in the moment.

but i faced an issue... i didn't have anything a baby needs nor was i in great living conditions...

"this is my call" i remembered if getting a better living situation for the child was the case.  
god dam would i do it.

but what do i do in the mean time? it was a baby. i haven't had past experience nor know how to take care of one...

i remembered someone who could help

Puffy!

she was smart with a lot of things. she could help!

i went to the phone i had and slowly dialed her number

i herd the ringing until i herd a pick up

"hello?"

"Hey puffy! it's schlatt... could i ask for a favor... ?"

"Yeah sure go on" puffy added

"Well i mean could you just come over and come see my situation"

"Umm sure?..." she hesitated  
"Be over in about 15-20 minutes"

"Perfect! see you in a few"

i placed the phone down and felt a wave of relief come over me.

I looked over to the baby and he was siting up in the box looking at me.

i walked over to him and bent down

He looked at me and just smiled.

in the moment a wave of happiness flew over and i just smiled back, this bundle of joy had this huge effect on me that i haven't felt in forever

i just was spending time with this child who brought me sense of joy

i lost track of time when i herd knocks at the door

"Coming!" i said somewhat loud as i got up to get the door


	3. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help! i need somebody  
> Help! not just anybody

I go up to awnser the door

"Puffy! thank god you here! i'm in need of some... assistance..." schlatt noted as he pulled puffy in

"Oh- what is it that's so urgent!" puffy asked

"well you see i found this thing..." schlatt noted kinda quietly

he brought puffy over to this box and when she looked in

"A CHILD??? SCHLATT DID KIDNA-" Schlatt cut puffy off

"NO I DIDNT BUT THIS THING WAS LEFT WITH THIS ONE NOTE!" schlatt handed

puffy red the note and her face fell

"schlatt... how are you gonna take care of him?" her voice fell sorrowful

schlatt stood in place

"i ... i haven't thought about it yet..." he just stood still

puffy went to the baby and picked him up

she silently held him

"i could help you get started schlatt?.." puffy told him

"really?" schlatt add

"yeah but first thing is to have somewhere for him. your apartment is not fully suitable for him if you wanna keep him!" puffy told schlatt

how about this i can get you with supplies you need and watch this little guy while you get this apartment situated! puffy told schlatt

Schlatt didn't know at first but he trust puffy.

"Ok!" he told her as he went up to her and gave her a hug

"well i better get to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im aware this chapter is short ive been working on on the next one for a while now hoeping to get it out soon<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you :)


End file.
